


but soft what light

by datfearlessfangirl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Angst, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, luz is oblivious but she isn't downright stupid, slight ptsd on luz's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl
Summary: After the ordeal at Belos' castle, Luz is a little more than shaken. But even when a light dims, there is always someone there to make it brighter.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	but soft what light

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first fic for TOH so I would like to hear your honest feedback (after being hyperfixated on Sanders Sides for so long I'm a little shaky writing other characters). Regardless, hope you enjoy!

Clinging to the Eda’s staff, Luz darted through the streets. Her heart pounded in her ears as something (or someone, she should say) screeched behind her.

“Come on, Owlbert, faster!” Luz urged as the creature got closer.

The creature that just so happened to be Eda.

“I’m sorry Eda! I’m so sorry! I let this happen to you again!” she wailed, gripping the staff harder.

All she heard was the sound of cracking wood as-

King bapped her cheek over and over and sunlight trickled through the bedroom.

A nightmare. The fourth one she had this week. Ever since the entire ordeal with Emperor Belos, Luz walked on pins and needles. Lilith being a near constant presence in the house didn’t help the situation any. The nightmares were always the same. Something goes wrong, Eda changes back to her owl beast form, and it was always Luz’s fault.

She tried her best not to dwell on her dreams. It wasn’t like she never had nightmares in her life. Besides, Eda’s curse was shared with Lilith now, and Eda couldn’t use her magic so there was no way for it to run out.

Not to mention, there was the more pressing issue of how she was going to get back to the human world now that the portal was destroyed.

“Luz! Come on! Eda’s made breakfast!” King shouted, his attacks on Luz’s cheek still present.

“Ok. Ok!” Luz giggled. No matter how much the dream still clung to her, she was not immune to King’s adorableness.

Luz sat up from her sleeping bag, noting how her spine popped in several different places but getting up nonetheless. King was bouncing from toe to toe excitedly before scrambling down to the living room, cackling.

Well, time to start the day.

\---

It was the weekend, which usually meant joining Eda as she sold human stuff at the market. There were less things to sell as time went on, since Luz blew the portal to smithereens. Most of the items nowadays came from digging into the guts of trash slugs. In any case, Eda had to earn her livelihood somehow.

“I still have no idea why Eda thought it fitting to have me here,” Lilith grumbled, poking at what Luz figured was a boot still covered in trash slug slime.

She stifled a laugh before sorting a few other trinkets and setting them on the display table. Shop days were always uneventful. Gus and Willow would show up on occasion to talk to her, but it was usually just idle chatter before Eda shooed them away claiming they were “deterring potential customers”. Amity never showed up, a fact that, strangely, upset Luz more than expected. It wasn’t like she felt Amity should be at her beck and call, she was just… fond of her. Oh, who was she kidding, Luz had a crush on Amity. She’d crushed on enough people before to know the feeling.

Amity was wonderful, smart, and beautiful.

And Luz didn’t stand a chance with her.

She never had much luck with her crushes back in the human realm. A good half of her crushes were on fictional characters she never had a chance with from the start. Aside from that, she was always… too much for people. Even her mother wanted her to tone it down, and she knew her mom loved her more than anything. So there was no way serious, studious Amity Blight would even think of liking Luz back.

She was fine with that. At least they were friends. At least Amity liked her enough to hang out with her and was always willing to help out when necessary.

That was enough for Luz. That was more than she expected from anyone. It was enough.

“Hey kid, daydreaming doesn’t get us money, advertising does,” Eda chimed, yanking Luz out of her thoughts.

“Right. Sorry Eda!” Luz sighed, shaking her head.  _ There were better times to be a disaster bisexual, Luz. _

Eda simply shrugged and ducked behind the tent. Luz looked around at the marketplace and sighed, greeting a few witches who stopped by, even managing to convince one to buy a very old sock under the guise that it was a human way of storing herbal remedies. Luz was sure the witch in question could see right through her, but then again, arguing with a human on what she knew about her own world wasn’t an intelligent course of action, so they didn’t pry. Lilith even had some minor success, at least for someone new to the whole “scamming people out of their money” scene.

It was soft in a way Luz had grown accustomed to on the Boiling Isles. Moments that made here feel more at home here than she had ever been in the human world. Sure, she was still a weirdo here, but the title didn’t feel as suffocating as it did before.

“I think we’ve sold enough junk for the day, right Eda?” King asked, scurrying off of the display table and plopping unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Hey! Don’t call it junk in front of potential paying customers!” Eda chided, before breaking out into a coughing fit.

Luz’s heart dropped down into her stomach even after Eda recovered. She waited for Eda to cough up an owl pellet, but Eda only rubbed at her chest.

“Getting another bout of demon pox, Edalyn?” Lilith asked, a mixture of humor and concern laced in her tone. Luz couldn’t understand why Lilith of all people was taking this lightly.

“Oh shut it! I think it’s just dust from back there,” Eda reasoned. She pointed to the tent.

It was just dust. It was fine. Eda was ok and there  _ wasn’t _ a chance that she could transform at any second. She took a deep breath to ease the pounding in her chest.

Luz barely registered King grumbling because Eda wasn’t going to pack up shop until after sundown. All she bothered doing was idly picking out people from the crowd and gesturing to the items on display. Anything to take her mind off of the fact that she had started spiraling because of coughing, of all things. Lilith resumed whatever duties Eda had assigned to her, and Luz couldn’t help but wonder why Lilith wasn’t as concerned as she was. Granted, Luz was blowing things out of proportion, but she still didn’t trust Lilith enough not to think that she may have wanted the outcome of Eda being stuck in her beast form. Then again, she was willing to risk petrification for her sister, so it had to have counted for something right?

“Luz? Am I doing something wrong?” Lilith was directing quite a lot of concern that Luz did not expect from her.

“Uh.. no? Why?” Luz asked looking anywhere but Lilith’s face.

“Just a moment ago you were glaring at me. You can’t expect to believe that nothing is going on,” Lilith stated, raising a skeptical eyebrow. She was like Eda in that respect.

The only difference is that she appreciated Lilith’s scrutiny a lot less than she did Eda’s.

“Well maybe I’m still worried that you might hurt one of us,” Luz growled.

“Wh- I thought I made my stance clear in regards to the emperor,” Lilith hissed.

Eda stepped forward to try and mitigate the tension (and possibly to stop drawing so much attention) but Luz couldn’t help but feel like everything was speeding south when she didn’t want it to.

So she ducked under the table and ran.

If the others had called after her, she couldn’t hear them over the wind whistling in her ears as she darted past people in the marketplace. She didn’t really know where she was headed, just that she needed a moment away from the uncomfortable mess that the owl house had become in the past two weeks.

Luz was so preoccupied with getting away however, that she crashed headfirst into an unsuspecting shopper, sending herself tumbling to the ground.

“Watch where you’re- Luz!”

Oh no.

Of all the people Luz had to run into…

Pushing herself onto her feet and brushing the dust off her clothing, she flashed Amity the most apologetic smile she could muster.

“Oh hey Amity! Sorry for bumping into you, but I have somewhere to be so, uh, bye,” Luz squeaked.

She turned around to leave before Amity grabbed her arm.

“Wait! Luz- I-” Amity spluttered. She was blushing furiously, which Luz found cute, if not a little confusing.

“I was actually going to come over to Eda’s… store? Um… can we talk?” Amity asked. Luz didn’t like how nervous she was about the question.

“Y-yeah! Sure thing!” Luz hoped Amity was alright. She always seemed skittish around Luz (probably from the not-so-great start to their friendship) but she seemed even more so now.

And Luz would always be her fearless champion.

At Luz’s words, Amity lit up, and Luz swore she could watch Amity do that for hours on end and fall even more in love every time.

_ You’re too gay for your own good, _ her mind supplied unhelpfully.

“Great! Um… here let’s go somewhere a little less crowded,” Amity mumbled, glancing around at the various witches mulling about the market.

Amity led Luz through the maze of people before getting to the outskirts of the market to the woods that led to the Owl House and letting go of Luz’s arm. Luz silently thanked for that because she didn’t think she would be able to make it back to Eda’s stand at the market without some level of familiarity in her surroundings.

“So, what was it you wanted to tell me?” Luz asked.

Amity, who was already blushing slightly, turned fully red.

“Well, I… um… I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now but I never really worked up the courage, also because I broke my leg and it’s hard to really walk to the Owl House all the time and- oh, I guess I’m just rambling at this point huh?” The most Luz could do was blink a few times before stifling a laugh.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. You’re talking to the literal queen of rambling here.” Luz watched Amity relax a bit before continuing on.

“Uh, thanks. So, the point I was trying to get to is… Luz I- I think you’re really cool and I promise I’m not trying to- uh, I don’t know how to say this, I’ve never really done this before,” Amity stammered, before taking a deep breath.

She felt an uneasy sense of familiarity with the way the conversation was going. It reminded her all too much of when people asked her to leave them alone. Willow, Gus, and Amity were the first friends that had stuck with her this long. She had other friends before but they had gotten tired of her pretty quickly. It was fine at the time. She just fell back even harder on her fandoms. Who needed friends you knew personally when you have Tumblr mutuals?

But this felt different. She shook away the thought the moment she realized Amity was still talking.

“...the point I mean to say is I- Luz?” Amity asked, and Luz didn’t understand why her golden eyes were swimming with concern.

“Huh?”

“Are you feeling ok? Do you need to go to a healer? I can get us there on an abomination if it's bad, I mean it might be since you’ve been like this for a while and-” Amity cut off abruptly and blushed.

“I- um, like how for a while?” Luz asked. She felt fine, at least physically.

Amity opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing and fidgeting with the ends of her dress.

“You’re always so- so happy and nothing brings you down. I wish I had half of your optimism. But you’ve been distant lately, and not just with me.” She took a breath before continuing. “And- this is really stupid but, when you’re upset your eyes tend to do this thing where they get kinda wide and it breaks my heart but it’s still you and it’s still beautiful. I know isn’t really why I wanted to talk to you, but please tell me what’s going on?”

Luz was at a loss for words. A very flustered part of her was screaming at the fact that Amity had called her beautiful. The other part was embarrassed that she was such an open book with her emotions.

“It’s hard to explain… I mean, you saw all the stuff with Belos…” Luz trailed off, painfully reminded of why she was here talking with Amity and not watching King yell at random customers that tried to pet him.

Amity only responded by taking one of Luz’s hands in hers and squeezing slightly.

“Tell me about it still?” she asked, and the sincerity in her voice was half of what propelled Luz to start.

Once she started though, she didn’t stop. She talked about how she couldn’t help but feel like Eda was going to turn back at any moment, how she still felt like she couldn’t trust Lilith, how much fear was eating at her. She didn’t stop talking until she felt like the words had run out.

And Amity just sat there, listening to it all, rubbing small circles into her palm as she rambled.

“Can I confess something?,” Amity said softly after Luz had fallen silent. Luz didn’t have it in her to speak at that second, so she nodded.

“Before you came to the Isles, I was terrified. I was just living under my parents’ thumb, living up to what they wanted from me. I didn’t even really realize how suffocating it was for a long time. Then you came, and it made me realize how trapped I was. And… and I know I can’t really relate to what you’re feeling right now, but I know what it’s like to feel like things are two seconds away from shattering.” Amity laughed a little, and the blush was back, and Luz had to smile at that. “And I guess I… I feel like I can be braver with you around, Luz. I just want you to know that- fuck this feels like a really weird time to say something like this-”

“Something like what?”

Amity took a deep breath. “I like you Luz.”

The world froze the moment those words left Amity’s mouth. Blood pounded in Luz’s ears as she stared, dumbfounded at Amity. She stepped closer to the young witch, to where the noses nearly touched. She glanced down at Amity’s lips then back up at her eyes.

Squeezing the hand that was holding Amity’s she asked, “Can… can I kiss you?”

The smallest of nods from the witch was all Luz needed before she leaned forward and their lips connected.

Holy shit, it was amazing.

Every book Luz had ever read had described kissing like electricity or an explosion, but kissing Amity wasn’t like that. She felt like she was floating with Amity in her grasp, the entire world melting away.

When Luz finally pulled away from the kiss, her brain screamed for her to go back to that floaty feeling, but watching Amity’s awestruck face after kissing her was worth it.

“Wow. You really have gone soft on me, huh?” Luz asked, causing Amity to snort.

Luz let out a tiny huff of laughter too, and then soon they were leaning on each other and laughing. She had just kissed Amity Blight, and it had been amazing. She had a crush on Amity Blight, and Amity Blight liked her back.

“This changes a lot of things,” Amity breathed, still giggling a little.

“I mean, not unless you want it to. We could… We could stay friends if you want?” Luz offered, even though her heart begged that Amity would be willing to take it a step further.

“I don’t want to stay friends. I want… I’m ok with a relationship if you are,” Amity whispered.

Luz only nodded, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

It didn’t make everything better. There was still the looming problem of her running off to be here. But it was calm right now, at least for a moment.

And maybe Eda would call her name a little while later and they would pull apart and Eda would say how she had been looking all over for Luz. Maybe she would apologize to Lilith, and Lilith would apologize in turn, and Luz wouldn’t trust her quite yet but things would be easier between them. Maybe Eda would be proud of her for finally getting with Amity. Maybe her day would end better than it started.

Until then, they simply held each other. Two witches facing the world together. Two witches in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't terrible skldfjds. Thank you for reading!  
> (Kudos and comments are appreciated!)


End file.
